The present invention relates to the construction, arrangement and structure of information storage apparatus and information storage control apparatus, among apparatuses constructing an information storage system, and more particularly, to cooling means for cooling internal components, transmission means for transmitting display information to a status display unit, and attachment/detachment mechanism for detachably installed modules.
In information storage apparatuses or information storage control apparatuses, it is necessary to cool down the respective modules inside the apparatus to ensure reliability. Especially, in a micro processing unit (MPU) incorporated into a control module, the computation speed is reduced at high temperatures. Further, in a hard disk drive (HDD) in an HDD module using a magnetic disk as an information recording medium, the life is shortened at high temperatures. Accordingly, these components must be cooled so as to maintain their performance.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H9-114553 discloses an electronic equipment apparatus, mounted inside a cabinet, having a structure to take air into an OSC package having heat-producing components such as an IC chip and an LSI package, and a DC/DC converter which is also a heat-producing component, by a cooling fan provided on an apparatus side surface. In the apparatus, an I/O package is provided in a downstream position. In this structure, finally, the air is exhausted by a fan on a rear surface. Further, in the commercially available cabinet, air is generally taken in from a front surface and is exhausted to a rear surface or an upper surface.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H7-50492 discloses a unit attachment/detachment mechanism where if the engaging force between opposite connectors is comparatively large, a pin provided in a frame of an electronic device as a fixed portion slides in a curve form ditch in eccentric cam means, then in a position passed the rotational axis of the eccentric cam means, spring means, incorporated for engagement of connectors, engages the connectors. On the other hand, generally, the engagement of connectors is maintained such that the pin comes to the position over the rotational axis.
In the structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H9-114553, as a particular cooling structure is arranged as the apparatus structure, the cooling means performs its function, however, the capacity of the apparatus is large due to the arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,427 discloses a structure where air is taken in from a front surface of an apparatus and exhausted from its rear surface, however, insertion/withdrawal of devices is not made from the rear surface.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H2-58900 discloses a structure employing a SIROCCO fan (a multiple blade centrifugal blower) as a cooling fan. However, there is no consideration of insertion/withdrawal of devices.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H6-301450 and other publicly-known examples disclose a structure for cooling heat-producing components. However, there is no consideration of insertion/withdrawal of devices.
Further, the inventors consider that in the point of cooling effect and various wiring structures including arrangement of components, the apparatus structure is susceptible to further improvement.